The Ancient Trials
by Light Warrior Hero
Summary: Three thousand years ago a prophecy was born.
1. prologue

**The Ancient Trials**

 **Written by Skyhighreader and Light_Warrior_Hero**

 **P**

 **R**

 **O**

 **L**

 **O**

 **G**

 **U**

E

* * *

 **HAZARD**

Warning what you may hear has been a national question. We have been trying to figure out who gave us this mysterious journal. What you will read will shock you as it did us. The names of the "characters" in this story goes by the names of Lee Rail and Landon Starter. They have described their journey very graphic so this copy of many is not for everyone. Also if you have been through any of these things that you are about to hear let all the luck in the world in the be seen. You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

L  
E  
E

I was in class when the attack happened. We were learning about how to open the daut when an explosion was heard outside the door. I looked over to my friend Joshua whose red eyebrows were stitched together in confusion. Suddenly Landon my best friend burst through the door soot covering his light skin and sweat weighing down his blonde hair with black highlights. His bow in one hand and his time controlling pocket watch in the other. "Get your weapons it is time to defend the 5th Nome," Then Landon ran out with his bow out firing at something. Joshua grabbed his Khopesh to help him channel his energy. I grabbed my bottomless/weightless bag and started setting up protection spells around the classes with the less experienced students. I went to door to door saying "Jeub" until I saw the familiar glimmer coming from the entrance showing the force field was up. I follow the path of Taweret patron of childbirth and protector of children while my friends Landon and Joshua follow the path of Khonsu god of time and the moon (Landon) and Anhur god of war and hunting (Joshua).

With the spells up you could see the light twinkle every once in the while at the doors. I looked for either Joshua or Landon but found Lamonica with her Light brown hair clung to her head with sweat. "Do you know where Landon is or Joshua is?" I asked. She shook her head and answered "No but you should go to the west wing Gisele needs your help protecting the little ones even with your forcefield." I ran to the west wing seeing Gisele fighting a large snakes with fangs the size of bananas with her spear. I saw a snake sneaking behind her and threw a knife from my bag yelling "Agji". The knife turned into a long and thick metal chain that wrapped the snake in a hog type way with it's head and tail tied close. She used the spear to stab through the other snakes head and watched as it turned to sand. I remembered what I was told when I got in the first day of class ''from sand they come to sand they go back'. I saw that the door was blown off the hinges to the classroom and went to repairing it." Bay-jl" and the door went back to the hinge. "You okay?' I said. "Yeah thanks for the help," came her reply. We went into the classroom that had the door that I fixed a moment ago. I looked around and saw that it was nine year old class. I waved at them and turned to Gisele " You seem to have this under control I am going to check other places."

I left and headed towards the main entrance. What I saw surprised me. My fellow Magicians fight monsters and demons galore I was really scared. It surprised me the most was to see magicians on the opposing side. They had an H written on their blood red armor on the chest in a nightmare black and there face was covered in a mask that left nothing but the eyes. I did not recognize the H but being stationed in Alaska has it's downfalls. It is out of the gods power and so it is hard to get the latest news on what is happening. We only heard about these Kane kids a month after the their first adventure. Luckily we still have magic but the monsters are much more powerful. So to combat that we developed better spells. I saw Almeda Surface the 5th Nome leader ordering people to different positions. I walked up to her and asked "Where am I needed?" She looked at me her amber eyes boring into me. "You can help Landon and Joshua to try to stop them from coming in or slow down the flow." I nodded and ran over to the where I saw Joshua was at. "Good you are here look can you try to make a barrier for the main door?" Joshua said with his hawk headed avatar around him.

I went and grabbed a wand from my bag and started to have tornados to push some of the monsters back. After that I went to some rubble I found and called Landon over. "Watch my back I have to do something that will take some time." "You know what path I follow you need time well I am the man." Landon said with a cheeky grin. "No time for jokes." I yelled. After that I started the set a force field for the main entrance. I was half way done when I felt a gust of wind to hit me in the back. "Not so fast miss." a smooth voice says. I turn around and see he is only a boy around 14 but that did not make him less threatening with his strong build. He is wearing the same uniform his comrades are wearing and his eye holes show icy blue eyes that had a malicious glint in them.

I reached for my bag when I released that it was blown off and a few feet away. He saw my glance and said "I won't try it you are not the only one with knives." He takes out a two knives out of Daut that are gleaming in the light of the room. I looked for Landon only to see him busy with another of the magicians working with the boy in front of me except he is a she. I know Joshua is too far to get here in time so I was on my own. Luckily I have my knife that is in a sheath that I always carry around just as a safety net. The problem is it is only one knife and I had to make it count.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

L

A

N

D

O

N

I was watching Lee's back when "Agji" getting yelled behind me. I felt as the red ribbons wrapped around me. I used one of my arrows to cut the ribbon. I saw who the magician that cast the spell. The magician was a girl around my age 13 with leaf green eyes that held undeniable venom. "Why don't you put that bow away will you," she said in a psychopathic way. It was hard to make out what she's was wearing ,because of all the soot in my eye's. I wish I asked Lee to do her cleaning spell on me earlier but forgot.

I knew she was to close for me to get a shot in so I traded my bow for a gleaming sword from Daut. It had a crescent moon design on the silver hilt that lead to a three foot long golden blade. I grabbed my pocket watch and slowed down time so I can quickly get up to disarm her. She was faster than my pocket watch. It also didn't help the soot that made my vision blurry to disarm her. She dodged out of the way and kicked me in the opposite direction. She grabbed a spear from daut and charged at me. Even with the spell slowing her down she was still a hard foe. It was hard to keep up with her because I focus more on archery than sword play. It was not surprised when the sword hadn't made a dent into her blood color armor. I had to find a way to combat the impenetrable armor. So I did what normal people do, run.

I ran towards Joshua in a bee line fashion hoping with his powers we can take her down. It did not work the way I thought it should when I felt a burning pain in my shoulder followed by a pull. I saw the spear cut my shoulder and pinned me to a near by column. Joshua was in sight but because of the column he could not see. I yelled for him but he was so engrossed in his battle he didn't hear me. But even if he wasn't the noise of the fights around us would have drowned out my cries.

Then I remembered what Erlinda had told me about wounds. That in ancient Egypt a priest had use a spell to heal only the pharaoh's when they use to have fatal wounds. I thought well I have blood of a pharaoh so it should work. "What spell was it?" I thought out loud. Then I remembered it was I think the spell is "wekhedut!" Suddenly the spear dislodged from my shoulder and the wound was starting to stitch itself together.

I grabbed the spear and put my sword into Daut so I can wield the spear. Maybe their own weapon will hurt them. It did not look like anything we have here. The wood was pitch black and the spear end was a blood red color like it was stained by the blood of its enemies. I looked around and saw the girl walking to Lee with a wand out looking like she was going to reverse the work Lee has started.

I got up and ran towards her. Fear of my foe killing my best friend reenergized me to run faster to stop them I tackled the girl from behind using the spear to pin her down. I quickly lifted the end of the spear and knocked her out. I look behind and see that Lee has used a knife to wrap up someone that I did not noticed. "Thanks for the help," she said through pants. She went to grab her bag and grabbed a knife to put in her sheth on her forearm. "Remind me to upgrade this thing to hold more knives." She said looking at me "now lets go help Joshy boy before he thinks we died."

I had to wait for Lee to finish the force field which stopped the monsters for a while. Lee tied up the other magician and told someone to bring the to the interrogation room for later. We ran to where Joshua told he would be and saw that he was having trouble Pasa bird it's dragon's body had been covered with hard poison green scales that made it hard to penetrate through. Joshua was still in his avatar body but you could tell he was weakening the bird got a good hit that knocked him out of his avatar and into a column. "No!" we cried and rushed in to help him out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

L

E

E

I rushed over to Joshua to try to heal his wounds while Landon searching through

his bag. Once I was close enough to look at him directly he looked awful sickly green. The smell of rotting corpse filled the left wing and my nostrils. "Lee get the four shells of Sekhmet;" He said with a rasp voice. I took the shells from out his pouch and put them in spiritual connection. The spell is hard to do ,because I'm not following the path of Sekhmet. I don't know if he can read expressions ,or what but he gave me a reassuring squeeze to tell me We could do it.

Before we could say the spell "ku`ju" a blast of green lightning hit me to go skyrocketing backwards into a statue. A wave of pain scorched through my body like a metal dagger cutting my back a million times. I could hear Joshua shouting my name at the top of his lungs. Every thing around the room was looking like sand .Apparently it not just looked like it, it was. The sand started to pull me under.

My cry for help seemed to be muffled by the sand that was pulling me in by the waves of its layers. The next thing I knew was hitting a cave floor. worse than getting kicked by a horse. The cave was filled with jews and offerings. What is going on. I looked around and saw it was circular room. A gold throne in the center, it was covered with jewels and a half a crescent moon connected to half a sun at the head the throne. On the throne sat a big statue of Thoth the god of magic, the moon, knowledge, and writing. After a closer look I just realized it was actuely him. I bowed quickly while wondering how he got here in Alaska if I still was in Alaska. "Ah our guest has arrived." A deep voice said "You may rise you will only be here for a while." I stood up and saw a ibis observing from near the throne in the center of the room."I have been watching you my child and have picked you to join me in stopping Heka ." He said calmly. "Stop him from doing what?" I said scared on what this will mean.

"Well Heka is also the god of magic and he wants to control everything." He continued "He made an organization called "H". With them he is going to try to keep his magic during the spring equinox when Ma'at and Chaos is perfectly in balance." I nodded my head and said "How does this deal with me?" He chuckled saying "Patience child, anyway he will try to do something that you might not have heard of. The ancient trials, it is very hard to do and needs a lot of magic. More than 2 gods worth of magic. Also it can only happen during dawn before the spring equinox. But with the group he has he will have enough magic so we have to stop it by taking out the organization." I was taking it in and said "So you would want me to infiltrate an organization under the control of Heka. End said organization. Stop and ancient trial. and do it before the spring equinox. There are way more experienced magicians and you pick me again why me and not the Kanes?" He took a deep breath and said "Because of a prophecy"

"Legends told of one who will stop an ancient trial," he continued

" _When the ancient trial is tried,_

 _A hero will emerge,_

 _From the land beyond the gods,_

 _The path of protection she will follow,_

 _With the help of two friends_

 _The follower of the path of time_

 _And the follower of the path of war_

 _Will decide if the Trial succeeds of fails."_

Wow a mouth full I thought."Okay so this prophecy is about me but can you tell me where this organization is?" He just nods and suddenly I am staring at the blinding white ceiling of the infirmary of the 5th Nome. I look at Landon and say "I have a lot to tell you."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

L

A

N

D

O

N

The next morning was a blur. I keep thinking about the things I saw last night. It was 9:00 everyone was asleep or rebuild the west wing. I still couldn't sleep the thought of Lee dying it had been a wake up call you would say. I could hear screaming in the west wing. I ran to see what it was. My worse nightmare had came true their laid Joshua who looked greener than a summer leaf. Sand was forming around the arena size room. I ran up to Joshua and saw the shells."Landon the spell" Joshua said in hiccups. We said it in unison "pa`qn" a strong wind gallop through the hall and a blue mist hit Joshua's body.

He started to return to his light skin toned color. I said "L-ef" to clean away the sand. I looked at the bed that held Lee and saw she was squirming and mumbling something. Joshua was whispering something into her ear. Then she woke up and said something that took me by surprise for a girl out of a comma."I have a lot to tell you" after she told me about the work of "H" I had to go see the Prosper. You see the prosper is a skeleton in a Egyptian kilt with a chain tied around him for his eternal punishment for rebelling against the gods. He can tell you the past, present, and the future if he ever wakes up that is. If this serious he will wake up and tell me the future.

Before I got there I heard a sinister laugh taunting me. I turned around with my bow ready to fire at the person dare taunt me ,but there wasn't there. My bow still armed. I walked slowly down the stairs into the war room. I step by a blank wall and said the spell that was made to keep the little ankle bitters from entering the chambers."ha-ki". My body was dissolving into thin air.

My body fully formed I saw the room. There is a reason why we put a secret spell into this room. Their was this one time Lee came in here to find out the reason why her grandmother had disappeared. I remember her saying that she never wanted to go into this room again because the skeleton has a soul that is trapped inside of it. Some say that it tells you to set it free and he will give you the power of the past. Well here it slops today with its feet and ankles locked into copper chains waiting for the right idiot to set it free.

I took a deep breath and walked up to it with a million bones scattered across the old wooden floor. "O prosper time has come tell me the future " I said in a shaky voice nothing happened."So time for plan B" I thought "K-yfj" every bone in the room swirl around the skeleton like a vortex until it was standing like a puppet. " I am the speaker of life Tjanefer the fourth prophet of Amun. Master of the theifs. Manipulator of the gods come and ask." Tjanefer said " I want to know my future I said with fake confidence. "Yes young magician your future is filled with sorrow and regret." He said

" _Times has come for the three to rise,_

 _Nothing will stop for evil to come with,_

 _The past will find its way to the light,_

 _The path of time will come to an end,_

 _And forever will the world defend."_

l have to find Lee and Joshua now. I ran screamed "Ha-ka" and found my way to Joshua's room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

L

E

E

I was still stuck in the infirmary until Tyree finished making sure that I was completely healthy and was not going to pass out right after I exit the room. Tyree always made me think of Apollo from the Percy Jackson series because of his blonde hair, playboy attitude and love of anything in the fine arts. "Okay you can go but if you feel woozy for a second come right back," He said after what felt like hours. I just nodded and ran to Joshua's room because that is were we decided to met after I was released from the infirmary and Landon finished his trip at the docters.

I arrived right before Landon and was almost hit by the door when he ran in. He looked like he just saw a ghost and I was scared of what the news he will bring. " I got a prophecy and it is

" _Times has come for the three to rise,_

 _Nothing will stop for evil to come with,_

 _The past will find its way to the light,_

 _The path of time will come to an end,_

 _And forever will the world defend."_

I was as pale as him because it was different than the one I got. "Um I got one too when I was in the comma. I got it from Thoth. It is

 _When the ancient trial is tried,_

 _A hero will emerge,_

 _From the land beyond the gods,_

 _The path of protection she will follow,_

 _With the help of two friends_

 _The follower of the path of time_

 _And the follower of the path of war_

 _Will decide if the Trial succeeds of fails."_

I said wondering what their reaction is going to be. Joshua answered first "Well it seems to me that the three of us have a quest to do." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and said "Well we have to infiltrate the 'H' headquarters by the dawn before the spring equinox and stop it from the inside out." Landon had a surprised look to his face while Joshua had a look of stress and panic. "What are we going to do how will we stop them when in 7day!" Landon had a look of concentration when suddenly he said "I know how!"

We ended up going to the interrogation room to ask questions to the two prisoners but someone else beat us. "Where is your base," we heard Almeda's voice come from the room. "I won't tell you." came a stuttering voice. I remembered it was the guy that had those two knives that said that. Our interrogation room is surrounded by spells to make it impossible to use magic and escape. Only people that have their name on a list is aloud in and out unless they are aloud by some high personal. I walked in and asked "Can I have a turn? Maybe and new person can get him to tell." We had Joshua to tell Almeda what was going on but out of the room so if the prisoner did escape he will not know the prophecies. I sat in front of him and could tell he was scared. Landon was near the door incase he tried to attack me.

I decided to do this in a good cop bad cop way. I started with good cop and said "What does the H stand for on your armor?" The magians obviously relaxed and said. "It is the name of our headquarters. It has no meaning it is literally just a H. Stupid right." He gave a nervous chuckle reminding us he was still intimidated. "Are you sure because your friend said it stood for the god that runs it Heka." I said calmly. He looked around as if thinking something was going to attack him and said "She really said tha.. I mean no of course not just plain old H." The trip up in the beginning did not go unnoticed from The dark blue (Landon) and dark brown (Lee) eyed magicians. Lee seeing this will not go anywhere released the bad cop.

"Really is that so," she said "So her saying that the headquarters were in Britain was also false?" The man nodded and said "Of course not it is in Egypt near the Nile…" He quickly covered his mouth after that looking around franticly again. Lee knew he was going to say Nile River so she said "Well this has been a nice chat I will have Almeda bring in some tea." Showing him the good cop again. When we left and the door was locked shut Landon said. "Really the good cop bad cop thing?" With a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged and said "It worked right." We told Almeda what we learned and went to the meeting room to make a plan. We were brainstorming when Joshua said "I got it we can use the cloths that our two prisoners have and get in with them. Lucky we captured a thirteen year old girl around my height and a 14 year old boy around Landon's but we all realised one thing. "What about you Joshua," I said not wanting him to miss out. "Oh you are not the only one who captured a H agent." With that he snapped and Erlinda and Tyree came in with a struggling thirteen year old boy that had a similar build to Joshua. "I got him when you were passed out" He said seeing my confused look.

The plan was set and Almeda got use some supplies that I held in my bag for our trip to Egypt. We decided to take a portal to the 1st Nome and then travel from there. We all went to bed scared of what was going to happen not noticing the hazel eyes watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

L

A

N

D

O

N

I wanted some sleep ,but my ba said otherwise. My wings spread like birds flying out of my body. To tell you the truth I never felt so free. The cooled breeze from the balcony that some how came open felt great in between my golden bird feathers. I remember this one time me and my father before he became the town drunk had went to a festival for endangered species. My favorite was Red-cockaded Woodpecker it had red and black feathers,but that didn't make it beautiful .It was the way he sung his daily notes that gave me the wonders of being a bird.

I flew out of the balcony only to find my death being prepared for me. I flew over the forever cold weather Alaska to Washington.I remembered that Seattle has not been the most helpful city in America ,so what was here? The foggy clouds from the previously rain shower was showing no mercy to my wings. The feathers of my wings was being soaked from the rain cloud. The more I flew the wetter my wing got. I finally made it to a abandon workout gym. The sign said "the aftermath".The place looked old with its broken windows ,and graffiti that spells out " Hassen was here" with blue spray paint. That was seen in the mortals eye ,but they failed to see the truth. Outside the abandon gym was black hieroglyphs everywhere. Warriors line outside the gym like on guard. My Ba is moving closer to the seen. Until I was inside the gym.

The place looked like a warehouse for the Egyptian army. Everywhere throwing knifes, Armor with the letter 'H' on it , swords with black Egypt poison dripping from the tip of the blade, blood red staffs and wands with a black diamond on the tip, and lots of other weapons that will make your nome go KABOOM. If you think that scary try being in a place where some of your allies are held hostage with bob wires tied tightly to their wrists and legs dresses in blue shirts and pants. I could make out three. The first one was the head leader of the 7th Nome in Canada named Katin Larven the only thing I could see was his brown eyes because a mask was covering up his face. The second one was Timothy Salon he was a runaway in Alaska until he found our Nome in the middle of the night. At the time the 6th Nome in Washington was under siege they had lost a lot of Magicians that day. They had won eventually and they was down to only 7 people left so we gave them Timothy because he had recommended to go. Anyway the last person I saw was a girl with sea blue eyes ,and from those I l knew it was only one person Analua Quad one of the most powerful girl I met besides Lee. Her and Lee was like natural enemies always try to out best one another if you are smart the best thing to do don't try to break them up. I wanted to save all of them. I went up to try my ba went straight through them into another room.

The room is so horrifying it will sent the Kane family running in fear. How are all of these people coming back from the dead? There stood King Scorpion the most brutal king there was in all of Ancient Egypt. The name should explain it all ,but I suppose the answer is in history. All I could remembered was that he once told all the citizens of his domain to stop giving the gods sacrifices and offerings but instead give them to him because he was there king ,and who ever disobey his orders was put to death for defiance. That night while everyone was asleep he on his throne eating the food that was suppose to be offering for Set. He was so furious at the king has said " _There should be a place for kings and for gods ,but you want to cross the boundaries that doesn't need to be cross."_ The king tried to beg forgiveness ,but he had made the gods upset that he couldn't beg his way out of it. Set had cast a spell that had turned him into a scorpion. The spell was so powerful that it was forbidden for any Egyptian spell book. unless they have _The book of Heka._ something told me. "No impossible the only person who had the book is...no impossible we had defeated him and sent him to the tomb of the forgotten. A maximum security prison were no Magician wants to go. If he escaped from there ,and he has join the 'H' then gives the book to Heka to the head leader then the world will be a past memory. I was snapped out of my dream with a loud voice booming through my head " _I'm coming for you Joshua ,and this time it's personal._ I snapped up breathing heavily ,bullets of sweat escape from my forehead.

I kicked the hot orange sheets off me,and saw it was morning the sun was shining down on us with a big smile. "Are you ok Landon" I turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was Lee's voice. She was wearing the blood color armor with the 'H' logo she stole from the girl Joshua the same. They were staring at me with a concern look on their faces. All I could say was "Change of plans we have to go to Seattle."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

L

E

E

Landon has been sleeping for a long time so Joshua and I went to wake him up. When we arrived we saw that Landon was twisting and turning in the bad and beads of sweat was covering his forehead. He suddenly woke up kicking his orange sheets off. I asked if he was ok and all he said with a haunting look in his eyes was "Change of plans we have to go to Seattle."

I looked at him confusion clear in my eyes and said "Why?' He just got up and ran to his closet to grab his set of armor and grabbed his stuff well putting on his armor. "Well we have to rescue Timothy Salon, Katin Larven and Analua Quad from the base in Seattle." He said struggling with putting on his armor. "The base is full with magicians and weapons galore and the King Scorpion is running the place. Also I think Narmer is back and he has the book of Heka." I looked at him in shock and said 'Well it looks like we have to go to Seattle." Landon looked at me like I said that I loved Analua and thought she was the best magician which she is not that is me. "Really, what about the plan." I thought a bit and said "the plan can mostly stay the same there are probably so many people they won't even notice us." He nodded and tripped on his helmet. I laughed and left him to really get prepared.

Ten minutes latter Landon came running down to the portal room. We decided to take the portal to Seattle instead of flying. We didn't want to attract any more monsters than needed. We did not have the mask on and had a password that was sent earlier to be a safekeep that it was us. When we went through we were immediately roughly grabbed and pushed against the wall. "Why are you here?" Said a rough voice. My voice trembled well it said "The Book of Heka."

We were released from the wall and I saw the Leader of the 15th Nome Jonathan McCarthy. He was 31 years old with pitch black hair that was greased back. His metal gray eyes sent shivers up my spine. By his side was a female magician that had fiery red hair like Joshua with dark green eyes, and a boy with black hair in a Mohawk and dark brown eyes like mine. Jonathan introduced us to them "This is Grace Phillips" he said pointing to the girl and then pointing to the boy said "Alex Sky." I decided to introduce our group and said "I am Lee Rail and this is Landon Starter and Joshua Wilson." Pointing to them when appropriate. Jonathan then said "Well these to people have taken the job to help you navigate the room for the time you are here." We asked them to bring us to a room where we can have privacy to talk about plans with Jonathan. They lead us to a war like room with a small statue of Horus on one side of the door and Thoth on the other.

Grace and Alex left us so we can tell Jonathan are plan. "Okay," Joshua started "We are going to infiltrate a stronghold for the group called 'H' can we have any information you have about them you have." Jonathan nodded and said "Yes there stronghold is on the corner of Cherry Street and Maple Lane." We nodded thankful for not having to waste a day looking for it. "So we are going to leave later today do you have a knowledge of how to get there without being seen?" Landon asked. Agian Jonathan did not fail us saying " Yes but you will have to take of the armor and go in normal cloths. You will take the main street in the middle of the day because they will not expect to see you walking in the open and wait to put your armor later. We have a safe house a block away that you can get to and put the armor on their. You will then go in the middle of the night so take a nap while waiting." We nodded and asked where we can change and he called for Alex and Grace.

They brought us to three rooms so we can change. I walked into a room as Landon and Joshua went into their own. I grabbed a solid gold shirt and some light blues jeans. I put my long hair in a braid so it would not get caught on something. To finish it off I had a black light jacket with a hood and some running shoes. I turned my bag to look like a backpack that had a wave like pattern on it. I walked outside and saw that Joshua and Landon beat me. Joshua had light blue shorts and a orange Tee-shirt that made me think of the _Camp Half-Blood_ outfit from the _Percy Jackson_ books. He had sandals on and his bag was a backpack with a fire like pattern. Landon had a red polo with dark blue jeans. He wore running shoes like me and his bag now backpack was solid gold. With us prepared we went out to find the safe house then wait till the middle of the night.

When we went outside to the open world of Seattle we thought it would be easy. The Fraxinus bulls was a surprise. We saw the safe house when we heard the sound of hoofs coming behind us. I turned around and saw the gleaming bronze of the horns and the thick cloud of smoke that followed behind it that if exposed to it long enough would knock you out for a week. I grabbed my knife from my backpack and saw out of the corner of my eyes Landon take out his silver and gold sword and Joshua his khopesh on my other side. "Mablu" I yelled throwing my knife at the bull. The knife on impact blow up but the bull seemed unfazed. Joshua took his hawk headed avatar form and charged the bull. Well Joshua was fighting the bull Landon charged and made himself faster with the watch slowing everyone else. I could tell because one minute he was right next to me the next you was shooting spells rapidly at the bull. I noticed the smoke was starting to affect them so I used a spell to clean it out the best I can. "Flirt" I yelled and saw the tornado sucked the smoke away and kept it away for now.

Even with our combined forces we could not defeat the bull. I then remember that the bulls matel body was near impossible to brake but I had on idea. I remembered in the _Percy Jackson_ movies the _Sea of Monsters_ how they beat their mechanical bull by Percy throwing his sword in the bulls mouth so I yelled "Guys open his mouth!" Landon gave me a weird look then jumped on the bull trying to get the bull to open it's mouth. I then saw an opening and throw my knife as hard as I can yelling "Mablu!" towards it's mouth. I saw as both Landon and Joshua started running away as the knife went in. Then the bull exploded and knocked Joshua into me and Landon into a street post. We got up exhausted and started heading to the house. When we arrived I went to the couch and immediately fell asleep from the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

L

A

N

D

O

N

Think about getting kick by a horse. Now imagine the horse legs was metal. That is a arm punch to what it I was feeling. The smell of burned rubber and oil washed through the air. I made my way inside the safe house. It smelled the same way it does in Alaska pine cone trees. The house looked normally morder than I'm use to. There was a couch and love seat the color of the sky. There was a mahogany coffee table filled with snacks that my ankle bitter would love to get there hands on.

The light from the sun spilled on all the furniture giving it a healthy glow. Lee and Joshua was knocked out on the couch. That gave me a time to go exploring around Seattle I couldn't let Lee and Joshua go because if they get hurt then it will be on my head. I got my silver and gold sword out and a bag of skittles and exit the house.

I made my way to the park that was nearby and at my skittles in peace until the man with silver hair shimmered in front of me. "Hello young Magician." The silver haired man said. Replaced my skittles bag with a sword a attacked the man. A sword appeared in the man's hand deflect my hit with ease."Now you wouldn't want to attack the one you follow the path of now would you."

My sword drop to the ground with a huge clang and so did my body. I keeled in front of Khonsu. He only talks to me in my dreams but even then I don't get to actually see him."Rise my favorite Magician you only need to do that when we are around other people" He lifted my arm to guide me to stand. "My lord why do I owe the pleasure meeting you?" I said respective like. He looked at me again that clearly states _You can drop the act no one is watching_.

"Well i need you to find my old temple that's infested with porpora wolfs." He said like that could be easier than checking the mail. "Sir isn't your temples are in Egypt." He scratched his beard and pointed to a store that sells products for the Seattle sea hawks ,but midnight blue mist started to swirl around the store.

"She has the moonstone in there that will guide you to my temple. All the temples of the major gods follows the heart of the pharaoh's so mine will be where the stone takes you and also you can't take your friends because it only lets magician's that follow me in." With that he disappeared with a flash of moonlight.

I picked up my sword off the ground only to find that the blade was pure silver and gave out the light of the moon. I raised the blade down to the ground the daut keeped it there and started for the shop hoping that my friends don't wake up until I get there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

L

E

E

I was thinking I would wake up and be able to go to lessons when I released that I was in a safe house on a mission to rescue some people. I was looking around when I saw that Landon was not here. I was on instant high alert but I relaxed when I saw Joshua still here and there was no sign of struggle. I went to wake Joshua and asked him if he would like to explore Seattle and he said okay" So we set out to look around.

We went around Seattle enjoying the scenery. I decided that we should have some lunch and we went into a pizza place. I grabbed some money and got a pepperoni pizza while Joshua got cheese. We were eating when a man within a orange tee-shirt with some dark blue jeans appeared in front of us.

Before we had time to react he had his hands up and froze us. "Now I know what you are trying to do." He said in a threatening voice. "You should stop now your friend Landon is on an impossible quest and you are on a suicide mission." He continued. I interrupted him saying "I know the odds but sometimes the people with the most to lose fight the hardest." He just chuckles and says "Yes the prophecy kid why don't you just choose to let the trial to succeed." I thought a bit trying to come up with an answer but Joshua beat me to it. " Because we know that if you overthrow the gods then the world be horrible." Heka just nods and says "Good spirit no wonder you are Anhur's favorite follower, one of the sadder losses."

I could not handle in anymore and said "Why are you here I don't think you came to flatter Joshua and me." He looked at me with a cold stare and said "I have come to warn you that if you follow this path you will soon learn why not to cross my path." I just answered with a "I'll try my luck."He glared and said "You will be sorry for that." He then left and we finished our pizza and went to look for Landon.

I was worried on what he said earlier what quest is Landon on. but I pushed those thoughts aside thinking he was just trying to get into our head. We went looking and our panic built with the continuing of failing to find Landon. We arrived at a shop when we we stopped by a silver haired man. "This is Landon's quest for him to do alone let him do it." I looked at him weirdly until I released who he was "You are Khonsu god of time." He just nodded and said "You are needed somewhere else let Landon do his quest alone." We nodded and started walking back to the safe house.

Right before we got safe house I saw the stronghold and said "Should we go and scout it. He nodded and we found a bus to hind behind . I just found it funny how we were going to look around but we met two gods one trying to stop us and one telling us we can't see our friend because of a quest. Then it leads to us doing a scouting mission talk about a busy day. I saw that the guards switch spots every hour and a half. Also that there are three rotations per day. We would have a one minute between shifts. I looked down at my sky blue watch and saw it was 10:30. I thought we should go now and told Joshua that it is time to go when a voice behind us says "I think you should stay a while longer." We turned around to see a guy in the blood red H armor with tan eyes full with a promise of pain.


End file.
